Juste toi
by Misstwilight38
Summary: Des hommes vous en voyer des centaines dans votre vie... Mais avez-vous rencontrer votre prince charmant ? Moi, Bella Swan  je l'ai rencontrer mais j'ai maintenant vingt ans, j'ai du l'oublier ! Mais si lui ne ma pas oublier ? Venez lire et vous verrez.


Juste toi...

**Prologue :**

_Des hommes vous en voyer des centaines dans votre vie... Mais avez-vous rencontrer votre prince charmant ? Celui ou vous pourrez donner votre vie ? Moi, Bella Swan je l'ai rencontrer mais j'ai maintenant vingt ans, j'ai du l'oublier ! Mais si lui ne ma pas oublier ? A vous de lire pour savoir ma vie d'étudiante ! _

**Chapitre Un : **

_Vendredi 14 Décembre 2004, Texas. _

_Cher Journal, _

_Je m'appelle Bella Swan. J'ai dix sept ans, j'ai des cheveux noir mi-long, des yeux bleu que je tiens de mon père. Je vis au Texas depuis ma naissance ! Ma vie se résume plus grâce à mes amies et mon meilleur ami ! Plus tard je veux être professeur de Littérature ! Aujourd'hui n'est pas du tout pareil que les autres jours. Ce matin je dois faire ma rentrée dans un nouveau lycée... Je ne connais personne, tous ça à cause de qui ? A cause de mes parents ! Ils ont été muter tout les deux ! Donc moi bien sur je devais les suivre ! Je ne sais pas ce qui va vraiment se passer mais disons que maintenant... Je commence une nouvelle vie, loin de mes amies et de mon Texas ! _

[…]

Je pris ma voiture, partis devant ce nouveau lycée. L'Islande ! Ce pays me faisait assez peur. Le nom de mon nouveau lycée pointa le bout de son net ! «Lycée d'Akureyri». Je me garais et sortis pour enfin voir des nouveaux visages... Dans un coin un peu renfermée se trouvait un groupe de geek ! Deux garçons et une fille. La fille me regardais et me fis un petit sourire. La sonnerie retentis, je ne sais pas quel cours j'ai, ni ou je doit aller ! La fille qui me fixait tout à l'heure s'approche de moi, elle me souris et viens à coter de moi.

-**Salut ! Moi je m'appelle Alice. Je te présente Edward et Jasper mes potes ! Tu ne trouve pas ta classe ? **

**-Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella ! Je ne sais pas dans quelle classe je dois aller ! Peux tu m'aider ? **

**-Laisse Alice ! Je m'en occupe ! Bella viens avec moi. **

Celui qui me parla était se dénommer Edward. Physiquement il était vraiment pas mal... Cheveux cuivrés et en batailles. Ses yeux était d'un vert si profond... Je croyais me perdre dans ses yeux juste magnifique ! Son look était un peu bad boy ! Jean noir troué, t-shirt Aerosmith et converse ! Nous nous fixons pendant quelques secondes et décidons de bouger et aller bien sur au secrétariat ! Une dame de la quarantaine pianoter sur son ordinateur. Edward se racla la gorge et elle leva son regard sur nous deux...

**-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**-Bonjour Mme. Liverstone, Bella Swan ne sais pas dans quelle classe elle doit être ou comme cours aussi ! **

**-Oh, jeune fille approcher ! Alors voici votre emplois du temps et vos cours et votre options sera ?**

**-Euh...**

**-Pardon, il y a biologie, mathématique, littérature,cuisine...**

**-Littérature !**

**-Bien, maintenant partez et donnez sa à votre professeur que vous allez avoir dans quelque minutes !**

**-Merci beaucoup.**

**-Je vous en prit ! **

Edward et moi regardons mon emplois du temps et ma classe ! On était tous les deux dans les même cours et je n'avais que un cours avec Alice et Jasper ! Pour l'instant nous devons aller en Biologie ! Je déteste ce cours mais Edward me rassure car pour lui le professeur que l'on a est vraiment super ! Mr. Stand ! Nous frappons et le professeur accepta notre excuse et je lui tendis le bout de papier et me dit de m'installer à coter de... Edward ! Pendant ce cours Edward me fixait et sa me troublait assez en faite, je n'avais pas l'habitude que les garçons me fixe comme ça. Car je n'était pas un prix de beauté ! Dans ma vie je n'avait eu que deux relations et franchement j'ai vraiment honte maintenant de ces deux relations. C'est garçons ne voulait que une seule chose... Sexe ! Son sourire était vraiment éblouissant, je ne savait pas quoi faire !_Peut être respirer ? _Oh non ! Pas ma conscience ! Edward me fis glisser un petit papier.

«_Tu fais quoi ce soir ?__»_

Je lui répondais avec un grand sourire !

«Rien pourquoi ?»

_«On fait une soirée films avec Alice et Jas' tu veux venir ?»_

«Je ne veux pas vous dérangez mais si tu demande... Pas de soucis ! »

_«Dac' ! Je viens te chercher ! Passe moi ton adresse ! 19H30 ! »_

Nous terminons cette discutions en sourions. La cloche sonna et Edward était vraiment adorable ! J'avais pleins de livres dans les bras mais bien sur un imbécile fit tout tomber. La fureur qui anima le regard de Edward envers ce mec, me fit froid dans le dos. Edward le pris par le col et le plaqua contre le mur et il hurla comme un fou...

**-Tu as intérêt à t'excuser ! **Hurla Edward.

**-Plutôt crever ! **

**-TYLER,EDWARD ET MADEMOISELLE DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE ! **Cria la proviseur.

Super premier jour et déjà dans le bureau de la proviseur. Je me sens vraiment mal... Aussi quel imbécile ce Tyler ! Edward souffle assez bruyamment. La proviseur m'invite dans son bureau. J'ai la boule au ventre !

**-Asseyez-vous Melle... Swan ! **

-**Merci, je peux vous dire déjà que moi et Edward n'avons rien fait. C'est cette brute de Tyler qui a renverser mes livres et Edward lui a juste demander s'excuser. **

-**Je vous crois. Vous pouvez sortir de mon bureau. **

-**Merci ! En revoir. **

**-Au faite ! Bienvenue parmi nous ! **

Je sortis du bureau, Tyler rentra à l'intérieur, moi et Edward attendons... Environs quinze minutes plus tard Tyler sortis dans un bruit assez puissant ! Il s'approche de moi et me crache à coter ! La chose qui se passe devant mes yeux je ne sais pas ce passa très vite car quand Tyler me fit ça, Edward se leva, le pris par le col et le rua de coup. La proviseur décida à nous trois de nettoyer tous les soirs les salles de classes. Tyler s'occupera celle d'en bas, moi et Edward en haut ! Les cours se terminèrent sur des mathématique et ce cours était le seul que j'avais avec Jasper ! Il me fait assez rire ! Jasper est différent de Edward, Jasper a des cheveux miel un peu courts mais bien proportionner, une fine bouche, des yeux d'un vert profond. Comme prévu Edward venait de me chercher. Je m'habillais d'une chemise noir et rouge carreaux, un jean noir et des converse noirs assez vieille ! Je vais savoir qui est ce cher Edward Cullen ...

**Chapitre Deux : **

Quand j'avais fini de m'habiller, la sonnette sonna et je pus savoir que qui il s'agissait. Edward... Mon cœur battait vraiment très fort à la vue que j'avais, Edward était habiller d'un t-shirt blanc qui le moulait à la perfection, d'un jean noir trouer et enfin d'une veste en cuir et encore de ses vielles converse noirs ! Je sortis de chez moi, lui fit la bise et entrons enfin dans sa voiture ! Une chanson assez douce résonna « Mandy Moore feat Jonathan Foreman – Someday We'll Know ». Edward partis vers un coin de la foret... Que faisait t-il ? Je le regardais, il sourit. Enfin il se gara et vint m'ouvrir la portière. Aucune maisons se trouvait dans les parages, ni de voitures ! Pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici ?

**-Bella, je t'emmène ici car je t'es un peu menti mais je voulais te faire une surprise...**

**-Ah bon ? Laquelle ?**

**-Je voulais que on se connaisse plus, je ne voulais pas que Alice et Jasper viennent. On va devoir marcher un peu. On va arriver dans un endroit que j'adore mais qui m'aide beaucoup quand je suis pas bien... **

**-Bon, alors allons-y. **

Edward me prit dans ses bras comme une princesse. Je rougis furieusement, nous entrons dans cette foret qui pour moi est juste magnifique. Enfin nous arrivons et je remarque que c'est une clairière ou il ma emmener ! Elle est juste magnifique, je ne pouvait rêver mieux. Pleins de fleurs était dans cette belle clairière, des lilas, des violettes... Toutes les fleurs que j'aime sont dans cette clairière, au centre de ce moment juste parfait se trouve une table avec des bougies... Edward me prend la main et emmenée vers cette table. Je me trouve comme dans un rêve ! Cette soirée est juste parfaite... Edward et moi nous connaissons que depuis maintenant quelques heures et nous pouvons tous nous dire ! C'est juste extra pour moi...

**-Bella?**

**-Oui Edward ?**

**-Déjà appelle moi Ed c'est mieux. J'aimerais savoir ta vie d'avant ! Peux tu me raconter ton histoire ?**

**-Euh... Je suis née dans le Texas plus précisément Houston. Pour moi ma vie était parfaite mais mes parents ont était muter en Islande ! Je trouve ce pays magnifique surtout la capital mais comme je pense tout le monde j'ai un peu le mal du pays mais depuis que je vous est rencontrez toi, Alice et Jasper je me sens bien mieux. A Houston je n'avais pas trop d'amis. Juste deux amis, ils s'appelaient Rosalie et Emmett. Ont étaient pour beaucoup de mondes des personnes bizarres car au lieu de s'amuser on lisait beaucoup, on faisait de la musique de notre côtés ! Bien sur ils nous arriver de faire des soirées un peu fous. Mais bon voilà. Maintenant je vous est tous les trois et je commence à être vraiment bien... A toi maintenant ! **

**-Comme tu le sais je m'appelle Edward. Mais plus précisément Edward Anthony Cullen... Je suis le 13 Mai 1993 ! Mes parents s'appelle Carlisle et Esmèe. J'ai eu un chien à mes 15 ans, Patty. Bien sur elle vit toujours, il y a maintenant trois ans je suis sortie avec une fille pour moi elle était la femme de ma vie... Elle s'appelait Lola... Mais on va dire que à un soir elle avait bien bu et je l'ai retrouver dans ma chambre avec mon meilleur pote... Lucas ! Tout s'est basculer dans ma tête ! Je ne la croyais pas me faire autant de mal. Mais comme un débile je lui es pardonner mais en faite je savais que nous deux nous avons plus d'espoirs ensemble. Enfin brefs mes hobbys sont la musique et la lecture mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec la littérature et toi je vois que c'est la biologie... Nous fessons une bonne pair tous les deux. Ma couleur préférer est le bleu ciel. Juste parfait et mon péché mignon est la fraise au chocolat. Voilà tu connais après tous ! **

**-Hum... Edward?**

**-Oui ? **

**-Peux tu me parler de Jasper et Alice ? **

**-Bien sur... Alice je l'es rencontrer quand j'avais... Cinq ans je croit. Cette fille ma beaucoup aider dans mon futur et je pense qu'elle va continuer. Elle fait partit de mon groupe, elle est la batteuse, Jasper le guitariste et moi le pianiste... Mais aucun de nous deux savons chanter... Alice ma aider quand j'avais vus Lucas et Lola dans mon propre lit... Je pense que c'est grâce à elle que je vais beaucoup mieux... Jasper c'est un peu plus complexe ! Jasper et moi sommes venus au monde avec un jour de différence ! C'est le plus jeune de nous deux ! Nos mères ou plutôt nos parents s'adorer car en faite la mère de Jasper et la mienne se connaissais depuis la primaire... Elles sont décider de faire toutes ensemble... Mariage, bébé... Donc en faite dans un sens pour moi, Jasper est comme mon jumeau mais je sais quelque chose... Alice est follement amoureuse de lui mais ne veux rien dire ! Parfois j'en ai trop marre ! Je lui dit d'aller de le voir et lui avouer... Mais non rien ! **

**-Ed, je pense que pour Alice ce n'est pas facile ! Je verrais avec elle ! D'accord ?**

**-Merci ! Bon on rentre ? Ils nous attendent ! **

**-Qui ? **

**-Alice et Jasper ! **

**-Oh... **

Il me souleva comme tout à l'heure, nous ramener dans sa voiture et enfin partis en direction d'une villa de fou... Elle était magnifique ! Mon dieu ! Edward souri à cause de mon expression ! Pourquoi dans cette voiture il fait aussi chaud ? Alice nous attendez devant la maison ! Je sortis et une tornade de cheveux bruns et miel me tomba dessus ! Edward rentra dans la villa, Alice me pris et m'emmena vers des balançoires ! Je pense qu'elle attendait que je lui raconte tout ! Je pense que je vais faire ça...

- **ALice, Edward ma raconter !**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Jasper et toi !**

**-Oh non ! Pourquoi a t-il fait ça ? **

**-Ecoute Alice ! Edward n'a pas tord, tu dois foncer ou se sera déjà fini ! Fais moi confiance ! **

**-Alors à une condition ! **

**-Laquelle ?**

**-Parle avec Robert... **

**Chapitre Trois : **

3 Mars 2004, Islande : 

_Cela fait maintenant quatre mois que je suis arriver en Islande et quittais le Texas... Les fêtes de Noël se sont super bien passez... Bien sur je me suis bien rapprocher de Edward... Pour lui et moi nous sommes vraiment complices... Chaque gestes que je fait et le reproduit... Alice est devenu ma jumelle... Jasper est comme mon grand frère que j'adore et qui me protège de chaque garçons qui s'approchent trop de moi... Je crois que je me suis fait une grande famille ! Nous avons enfin former un groupe. Alice la batteuse, Jasper guitariste, Edward le pianiste et moi la chanteuse et parfois la guitariste et la pianiste ! Alice pense que Edward et moi faisait un beau couple mais tous le monde au plus grand désespoir de Alice, nous ne sortons pas ensemble même si nous avons l'air d'un couple ! Ce soir pour fêter mon anniversaire en beauté, Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi pour le nouveau club «Zone Lizer»... Nous allons nous produire sur scène ! J'ai peur... Mais Edward est avec moi... Nous allons chanter «Glee – Don't You Want Me»... A nous ! _

[…]

Edward et moi prenions place, l'un en face de l'autre... Le début de la chanson commence... Edward commence...

**Edward : **

**You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar./Tu travaillais comme serveuse dans un bar à cocktail .**

**When I met you./Quand je t'ai rencontré.**

**I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around./Je t'ai choisie, t'ai remuée, puis t'ai renversée.  
>Turned you into someone new.Je t'ai transformée en quelqu'un de nouveau.**

**Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet/Cinq ans plus tard, tu as le monde à tes pieds.  
><strong>**Success has been so easy for you/Le succès a été si facile pour toi.  
>But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are nowMais n'oublie pas que c'est ****moi qui t'as permis d'être qui tu es.  
>And I can put you back down tooEt je peux te faire redescendre aussi.**

**Don't, don't you want me?/Est-ce que, est-ce que tu me veux?  
>You know I can't believe itTu sais que je ne peux pas le croire.  
>When I hear that you won't see meQuand j'entends que tu ne veux pas me voir  
>Don't, don't you want me?Est-ce que, est-ce que tu me veux?  
>You know I don't believe itTu sais que je ne te crois pas  
>When you say that you don't need meQuand tu dis que tu ne me veux pas  
>Robert et Moi :<strong>

**It's much too late to find/C'est beaucoup trop tard pour découvrir  
>You think you've changed your mindTu passes que tu as changé d'avis  
>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorryTu devrais encore change d'avis, sinon on sera tous deux désolés  
>Don't you want me, baby?Ne me veux-tu pas bébé?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?Ne me veux-tu pas, ohh?  
>Don't you want me, baby?Ne me veux-tu pas bébé?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?Ne me veux-tu, ohh?  
>Moi :<strong>

**I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar/ J'étais serveuse dans un bar à cocktail.  
>That much is trueÇa c'est vrai.  
>But even then I knew I'd find a much better place Mais là encore je savais que je pouvais faire mieux .  
>Either with or without you Avec ou sans toi.  
>The five years we have had have been such good times Les cinq ans que nous avons eues ont été merveilleux .  
>I still love you Je t'aime toujours.  
>But now I think it's time I live my life on my ownMais maintenant il est temps que je vive par moi-même .  
>I guess it's just what I must do Je crois bien que c'est ce que je dois faire.  
>Robert et moi : <strong>

**Don't, don't you want me?/Ne me veux-tu pas ?  
>You know I can't believe itTu sais que je ne peux pas le croire .  
>When I hear that you won't see meQuand j'entends que tu ne veux pas me voir.  
>Don't, don't you want me?Est-ce que, est-ce que tu me veux?  
><strong>**You know I don't believe it/Tu sais que je ne te crois pas .  
>When you say that you don't need meQuand tu dis que tu ne me veux pas.  
>It's much too late to findC'est beaucoup trop tard pour découvrir.  
>When you think you've changed your mindTu passes que tu as changé d'avis.  
>You'd better change it back or we will both be sorryTu devrais encore change d'avis, sinon on sera tous deux désolés.  
>Don't you want me, baby?Ne me veux-tu pas, bébé?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?Ne me veux-tu pas, ohh?  
>Don't you want me, baby?Ne me veux-tu pas, bébé?  
>Don't you want me, ohh?Ne me veux-tu pas, ohh?**

[…]

La chanson terminer, Edward et moi nous nous fixons... Je ne sais pas... Je descendis de la scène en courant. Dehors il pleuvait à vache qui pisse comme dit les Français... J'aime ce dicton... Je courrais sous la pluie, pris ma voiture et partir à _notre_ clairière ! Enfin arriver en directions, la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort mais je m'en fichais... J'ai failli l'embrasser ! Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe fraichement mouillé ! Mon mp4 était dans ma poche, la chanson «Alexandre Desplat-New Moon» retentit dans mes oreilles... La pluie tombait fortement sur mon visage. Edward. Je t'aime mais ne veux pas avouer mais sentiment ! Pourquoi ? Car je suis une folle ou même une dépressive ! Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus ! Je ne sais rien en faite de moi... Quand il ma appeler bébé, tous c'est basculer dans ma tête... Je te veux ! Je veux être là pour toi... Mais pour toi es ce la même ? Mon portable vibra mais je ne voulait pas répondre... Dans ma tête tous était confondu... Sentiment, explications... Plus rien ne marchait correctement ! La seule qui puisse m'aidait est Alice mais elle n'est pas avec moi... Personne n'est là... Même pas _lui_... Tout le monde s'amuse ! Le jour de mon anniversaire est celui le plus nul du monde ! Une nouvelle chanson démarra et je me sentait d'humeur de danser... Vous devez me trouver folle ! Non ? Quand je ne vais pas bien, je danse. Quand j'avais cinq ans ma mère ma emmener moi et Rose danser et depuis j'aime, un monde s'ouvre à moi... Dans cette herbe mouiller et cette pluie pas possible je danse comme une folle... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais mais en faite ça me défoule ! «JLS – She Make We Wanna»... Quand j'entendis un cri... _Edward..._ Il me cherchait ? Puis plus rien ! Je devais certainement rêver ! Comme d'habitude ! Ma vie était remplit de rêves étranges... _Cette_ voix hurla à la mort... J'arrêtais tout mouvement et me retournait et courus jusqu'à cette voix qui continuer à hurlais... L'homme que j'aime... Edward ! Je me trouve en face de lui...

**Chapitre Quatre : **

Je pense que à ce moment le seule réflexe qu'on avait été de serrer l'un l'autre !Edward courra jusqu'à moi et la pluie qui tombait toujours le rendait encore plus sexy... Les trois mots que je devais sortir maintenant arriva enfin...

**-Je t'aime ! **Dis-je.

Ed me prit et ses lèvres se posèrent enfin sur les miennes...

Juste le bonheur... Une décharge électrique parcouru le long de ma colonne vertébrale, Ed me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans sa voiture... Il nous allumer le chauffage et fonça jusqu'à sa villa ! Arriver à bon port, il me prit et m'emmena dans sa chambre que j'avais il y a maintenant deux semaines...

Flashback :

_Une chambre de garçon... Mais assez différent que je m'attendait ! Des livres de grand auteurs... Maupassant, Zola... Des CD... Claude Debussy, Rolling Stone... Le Clair de Lune retentit dans mon oreille ! Quel doux son ! Rob me prit par la taille et me fis danser... Ce moment est juste magnifique... J'aime tellement ce moment aussi unique ! _

Fin du Flashback.

Il me fit retourner et il enleva ma robe toute trempée ! Moi pareille avec sa chemise et son pantalon ! Il nous allongea sur le lit, il me surplombait assez facilement... Mon dieu... Je l'aime tellement cet homme ! Il me bécotait mon cou et descendis en bas... Je me laisse faire par le désir qu'il me parcoure le long de mon corps... Mon cerveau ne voulait pas reprendre le contrôle... Mais je ne voulais pas... Pas maintenant ! Comment lui faire comprendre sans le blesser ? Je m'en voulais un peu d'arrêter un moment aussi fabuleux ! Mais on venais juste de s'avouer nos sentiment et je pense que je dois lui dire ! Maintenant ! Allez – Bella ! Dis-lui !

**-Edward ?**

**-Hum...?**

**-Je ne peux pas... Pas maintenant... Je suis désoler... **

**-Bella, ne t'inquiète pas je comprend ! **

Des larmes coula le long de mes joues... Je me sentais mal, je suis sur qu'il m'en voulait ! J'ai peur de son regard...

**-Bella, regarde moi.**

**-Je peux... Pas ! **

**-Tu peux, fais moi juste confiance...**

Nos regards se croisèrent et je vis ses yeux remplit d'inquiétude... Pourquoi ? Ça devrait être moi qui devrait être inquiète ! Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage !

**-Bella, tu n'as pas à pleurer car tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour ! Je me trompe ?**

**-Je me sens mal, si tu aurais était avec une autre fille...**

**-Chuut ! Arrête de sortir des bêtises ! Moi c'est toi que je veux le plus au monde !**

**-Mais...**

**-Depuis le début Bellaje t'aime. La première fois que je t'es vus j'ai fondu pour tes yeux aussi sublime que ton visage ! Ton âme est pur ! Tu es une personne juste fabuleuse ! Je vais dire que je suis fier d'être à partir de maintenant ton petit copain ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiète tu es dix mille fois mieux que toutes les autres filles ! D'accord ? Es toujours confiance en toi ! Ou sinon c'est moi qui te le rappellerais chaque jours; chaque heures, chaque minutes et même chaque secondes ! N'oublie pas que tu es maintenant à moi et que toi tu as mon cœur et moi j'ai le tiens ! Je ne veux plus être séparer de toi... Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai eu peur tout à l'heure quand tu es partis ! J'ai même pleurer... Je croyais ne jamais te revoir mais je me suis souvenu tu ma dit «_Quand j'aurais un soucis ou quoi ce soit d'autre j'irais dans cette clairière qui est maintenant la notre ! _» C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris ma voiture et je suis arriver jusqu'à cette endroit qui est le notre ! Je t'es vus danser mais n'était pas sur que ça sois toi ! Mais j'ai avancer et crier et tu ma entendu et maintenant tu m'a avouer que tu m'aimais ! Je ne l'oublierais jamais car moi aussi... Je t'aime Bella Swan ! **M'avoua t-il.

Je restait vraiment surprise de son discours, je ne croyais pas que j'étaie aussi importante pour lui ! Mon dieu ! Je me sentis rougir comme une gamine de sept ans... Je me sentait enfin à ma place... Je passais un texto à ma mère en lui disant que je dormais chez Edward ! Il me prêta un t-shirt et un boxer à lui ! Son odeur est comme une drogue pour moi... Ed alluma sa radio et la chanson sensuelle «Michael Bublé – Sway» commença... Ed me prit par la taille et un tango démarra ! J'étaie aux anges ! Je m'accrochais à son cou et il me poussa en arrière ! Mais je repris vite le dessus ! Ma hanche se logea sur sa cuisse et je puis sentir un petit bonhomme se réveiller ! Je souris que je pouvais lui faire de l'envie ! Il descendis et embrassa mon ventre mais je ne me fais pas faire et décida de me retourner et me frotter contre lui. La chanson se termina sur nos baiser enflammer ! Puis une larme coula le long de ma joue quand une autre chanson «Micheal Jackson – Will You Be There»... Rose et Emmett... De grand souvenir à ce moment !

Flashback :

_Rosalie et moi devons arriver sur scène en première... La chanson «Micheal Jackson- Will You Be There » débuta et nous nous lançons à faire des arabesque ! Nous sourions de toutes nos dents... Je me sentait tellement bien... Cette chanson est juste magnifique... Je ne sais pas la décrire ! Les autres danseuse nous suivîmes ! Première ligne : moi et Rosalie ! Devant cinq cents personne... Emmett était tout devant et on pouvais le voir... Rosalie était contente de le voir... Son petit copain et un frère pour moi... Rose et moi sautons de la scène et aller à la rencontre du public ! Nos parents pleurait de joie ! Rose et moi une amitié sans fin..._

Fin du Flashback.

Edward se posa sur moi et essuya des larmes qui coula le long de mes joues... Il devait s'inquiéter, ou même me trouver folle ! Je ne sais pas...

**-Mon amour ?** Dit-il.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, des souvenirs me revienne ! **

**-Je sais que ici ce n'est pas le bonheur mais...**

**-Edward ! C'est parfait, bien sur Rosalie et Emmett me manque mais je fais avec car ici j'ai un petit copain et deux amis merveilleux ! Pourquoi me plaindre ? **Le coupais-je.

**-Je ne savais pas que j'étaie merveilleux ! **Rigola t-il.

**-T'es bête ! **

Il me prit contre lui et nous nous endormions ensemble... Sans aucun souci... Son souffle était assez paisible ! Je retrouver le chemin de Morphée... Mon cœur et ma conscience était dès maintenant tranquille ! Ce matin, je me réveiller par quelqu'un qui m'embrassait le cou... Edward ! Mes yeux un peu fatiguer s'ouvrit sur un visage d'Apollon... Il m'embrassa délicatement...

**-Bonjour mon ange !**

**-Bonjour mon chéri !**

**-Hum... J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça ! **

**-Idiot ! **Rigolais-je.

-**J'ai apporté le petit déjeuner...**

**-Ohh ! Il fallait pas...**

**-Chuut...**

Il déposa avec délicatesse un plateau remplit, de croissant, petit pain au chocolat, pancakes, tartines au beurre et à la confiture à l'abricot... Cafés, thés... Je n'en croyais pas à mes yeux ! Mais il est fou ! Il rigola à la vue de ma tête...

**-Tu es complètement fou !**

**-Non, juste fou de toi ! **

**-Ahaha ! **

Enfin après le petit déjeuner au lit, nous allions retrouver Alice et Jasper... Arriver devant la maison de Jasper, nous nous prenons la main et sonna. Jasper nous ouvre, il est surpris de nous voir main liés... Moi aussi je vais dire ! Alice me saute dessus et me prend pour monter en haut... Le nombre de fois ou nous avons parler dans la salle de bain de Jasper... Avec elle je me sentais vraiment bien... En peu de temps elle est devenu mon double ! Je me sentait libre de mes paroles avec elle !

**-Alors mi bella ! Que c'est t-il passer ?**

**-Ma chequita ! Que de bonheur ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Avec lui je me sens vraiment mieux que avant... Je veux dire quand je suis arriver, je me sentait pas du tout à ma place et depuis que vous êtes là... Wouah ! Je m'éclate !**

**-Je peut te poser une question ?**

**-Hum... Oui.**

**-Es ce que t'es amis te manque ?**

**-Bien sur qu'il me manque mais tu vois, ils vont bientôt venir et ils ont intérêt à être bien avec vous ! Je pense que tu vas très bien t'entendre avec Rosalie... Compte sur moi, je ne vous laisserais pas tomber ! **

**-LES FILLES ! **Hurla les garçons.

Avec Alice nous avons bien parler ! J'avais besoin de savoir si il n'y avait pas une histoire de jalousie ! J'aimerais pas que Edward, Jasper et Alice se sentent mal envers Rosalie et Emmett ! Nous descendions, Alice et moi rejoignions nos compagnons. Alice et Jasper était fait pour être ensemble ! J'étaie vraiment heureuse de ce qui se passer entre eux ! Edward me prit par la taille et nous allons partir au centre de la capitaleReykjavik... Nous prenions la voiture de Edward, Alice et moi étions sur la banquette arrière et bien sur Jasper devant avec mon homme... Je suis très contente de l'appeler comme ça... Edward me regarda et Jasper et lui parlèrent en même temps...

**-Honey ?**

**-Oui mon homme ? **Répondis-je.

**-Oui mon bébé ? **Répondis- Alice.

-**Vous voulez faire quoi ? **Demanda Edward.

-**Ce que vous voulez ! **Rigolions moi et Alice.

Edward et Jasper détester cette réponse... Edward souffla un bon coup et nous allons direction toujours la capitale mais ou ? Je ne sais pas... Jasper prit la parole !

-**Ça vous dit que on fait visiter la ****Cathédrale-basilique du Christ-Roi à Bella et après on prendra un pique nique et nous irons sur la vallée ****Elliðaárdalur ? Bella, honey et Ed ? **

**-D'accord ! **Répondit- Edward.

**-Je suis partante chéri ! **Dit Alice !

-**Euh... Pas de soucis ! Mais je prend mon appareil photo ! Mon homme dépose moi chez moi s'il te plait ? **Répondais-je.

**-Pas de soucis ! **

**-Plus vite ! **S'impatienta – Alice !

**Chapitre Cinq : **

La voiture s'arrêta et mon homme se gara juste en face de cette grande cathédrale-basilique du Christ-Roi... Je la trouver juste magnifique ! Cet édifice était une église néogothique... Elle ressemblait à celle qu'on faisait au Moyen Age... Je pense que c'est ça qui fait tout son charme ! Son histoire est vraiment passionnante car en faite c'est une des premières églises à avoir était construit... Les premiers prêtes à avoir été venu s'appelait : Français Bernard Bernard et Jean-Baptiste Baudoin... Ils construisent une petite église puis quand vient la première guerre mondiale ils construisirent cette église néogothique... L'architecte à qui nous devons ce beau édifice s'appelle Guðjón Samúelsson... Je pris plusieurs photos... Ce qui me fit le plus rire c'est Jasper et Edward on n'aurait dit de vrai gamins... Mes parents avait été baptisés, leur unique enfant qui est donc moi m'avait dit «_C'est à toi de choisir... Pas nous..._»... Des personnes de la famille à ma mère n'avait pas du tout apprécier que je sois pas baptisé ! Quand nous avons enfin fini notre balade nous partons en directions la vallée Elliðaárdalur, les garçons sortirent le pique nique, la serviette pour s'asseoir... Tout ce qu'il fallait... Mon dieu c'est hommes... Juste parfait ! Ed me prit contre son torse et nous mangeons notre repas... Les garçons avaient acheté du saumon fumé, du skyr et de quelques fruits... Le skyr est en fait du lait écrémé pasteurisé, pour les Islandais c'est comme du yaourt... Je n'aime pas mais eux adorent... Edward savait ce que je manger et donc avait pris pour moi des Fried chicken... Grande spécialités de mon Texas... Ce manger est juste du poulet frit mais juste parfait... Le dessert était mon plat préférer en Islande... Les Kleinur sont des biscuit qui viennent de l'Islande... La mère de Ed les as fait pour nous... Ils peuvent être à la confiture ou au chocolat ou encore au sucre glace... Mais sa maman nous les as fait au chocolats... Les garçons rigolèrent à nos tètes que moi et Alice faisons ! Le repas fini tous les quarte nous allongeâmes et regardons le ciel ! Aujourd'hui il faisait vraiment beau... Ed se leva et partis direction ça voiture ! Que fait-il ? Il revient avec deux guitares et en donne une à Jasper... Une chanson ?

**-Bella, on aimerez que tu chante une chanson pour nous ? **Demanda Jasper.

**-Je ne sais pas... C'est bon pour vous The Corrs – Long Night ? **

**-Pas de souci chérie ! **Dit-Edward

**-Lance toi ma belle ! **S'exclama Alice

****_[Moi] :_****

****It doesn't really matter now you're gone**  
><em>Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance maintenant que tu es parti<em>  
><strong>You never were around that much to speak of<strong>  
><em>Tu as passé tellement peu de temps avec moi que c'est pas digne d'être mentionné<em>  
><strong>Didn't think that I could live without you, baby<strong>  
><em>Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais vivre sans toi, bébé<em>  
><strong>It couldn't be that hard to live alone<strong>  
><em>Que cela pourrait être si dur de vivre seule<em>**

****But I'm all, all alone again**  
><em>Mais je suis toute, toute seule à nouveau<em>  
><strong>Thinking you will never say<strong>  
><em>Pensant que tu ne diras jamais<em>  
><strong>That you'll be home again<strong>  
><em>Que tu rentreras à la maison<em>**

**_[Alice, Edward et J asper] :_  
><strong>

****And it's gonna be a long night**  
><em>Et la nuit va être longue<em>  
><strong>And it's gonna be cold without your arms<strong>  
><em>Et cela va être froid sans tes bras<em>  
><strong>And I'm gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights<strong>  
><em>Et je vais avoir le trac de la scène prise sous les projecteurs<em>  
><strong>It's gonna be a long night<strong>  
><em>La nuit va être longue<em>  
><strong>And I know i'm gonna lose this fight<strong>  
><em>Et je sais que je vais perdre ce combat<em>**

****Once upon a time we fell in love**  
><em>Un jour nous somes tombés amoureux<em>  
><strong>And I thought that I would be the only one<strong>  
><em>Et j'ai pensé que je serais la seule<em>  
><strong>But now I'm on, on my own again<strong>  
><em>Mais maintenant je suis seule à nouveau<em>  
><strong>Thinking you will never show<strong>  
><em>Pensant que tu ne te montreras jamais<em>  
><strong>You won't be home again<strong>  
><em>Que tu ne seras jamais plus à la maison<em>**

**_[Alice, Edward et Jasper] :_**

****Lost in your arms baby,**  
><em>Perdue dans tes bras bébé,<em>  
><strong>Lost in your arms<strong>  
><em>Perdue dans tes bras<em>**

****Now I'm on my own again**  
><em>Mais maintenant je suis seule à nouveau<em>  
><strong>Thinking you will never show<strong>  
><em>Pensant que tu ne te montreras jamais<em>  
><strong>You won't be home again<strong>  
><em>Que Tu ne seras jamais plus à la maison<em>**

**_[Alice, Ed et Jasper] :_**

****I'm gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights**  
><em>Je vais avoir le trac de la scène prise sous les projecteurs<em>  
><strong>It's gonna be a long night<strong>  
><em>La nuit va être longue<em>  
><strong>And I know I'm gonna lose this fight<strong>  
><em>Et je sais que je vais perdre ce combat<em>  
><strong>I'm lost in your arms baby<strong>  
><em>Je suis perdue dans tes bras bébé<em>  
><strong>Lost in your arms<strong>  
><em>Perdue dans tes bras<em> … **

Une larme coula le long de ma joue et la chanson se termina...


End file.
